Filhos de Mah
Filhos de Mah é a sequência de O Destino dos Deuses e é a terceira missão do Contagem regressiva de Sliske, fazendo parte da Série de Missões do Sliske. Seguindo o jogador e Zaros perturbando Mah, ela acordou e está planejando criar seu próprio universo, começando pela destruição de Freneskae. A missão mostra o confronto entre Zaros e Zamorak, o general que o traiu, que o deu o poder que ele tem agora. Os Mahjarrat retornam para Freneskae, assim como Zamorak. O jogador visita também a sala do trono no passado para testemunhar a briga original entre Zamorak e Zaros. Detalhes }} |objetos = *Nenhum |recomendados = *Equipamento de combate, comida e poções são extremamente recomendados *TokKul-Zo para acesso rápido a anéis de fada *Circuito da Sexta Era para acesos rápido ao Portal dos Mundos *Pingente do Sítio de Escavação *Fragmento de Zaros *Sinal da Vida ou Portento da Vida *Esteja no Livro de Feitiços Antigos para aumento de dano em Muspah encontrados durante a missão. |inimigos = *Sobreviver a ondas de Muspah (nível 150) }} Começando Fale com seu aliado Mahjarrat, Kharshai, abaixo de Relleka através do alçapão na Loja de Equipamentos de Skulgrimen, onde Koshei o Imortal foi encontrado. Ele vai explicar que a energia divina dele, juntamente com a dos outros Mahjarrat, está sendo drenada mais rápido que o normal, requerido um novo Ritual do Rejuvenescimento. Como ele não é o único da sua raça que não escolheu um lado na luta entre Zamorak e Zaros, ele não tem aliados e teme ser o escolhido como sacrifício durante o ritual que está próximo. Ele pede ajuda ao Guardião do Mundo O Local do Ritual Você deve fazer seu caminho para o Local do Ritual, tanto usando o anel de fadas (Caverna dos Glacors, você deve sair da caverna e ir um pouco para noroeste para chegar ao local do ritual) como usando a canoa na área de caça a norte de Relleka e subindo a corda. Investigar a Pedra do Ritual vai invocar todos os Mahjarrat exceto Sliske, junto com Zaros que os ofere Imortalidade sem precisar sacrificar um ao outro, mas para isso eles devem escolher retornar a Freneskae. Os Mahjarrat Zamorakianos apontam que Zaros já fez tal promessa durante a Segunda Era, que não foi cumprida. Eles discutem uns com os outros até que Kharshai interrompe todos dizendo que o único jeito de lembrar os eventos da Segunda Era é através de Projeção de Memória. Ele entrega a você um Medidor de Engrama, te instruindo a ir até a Sala do Trono Vazia, embaixo do Sítio de Escavação e recuperar sua memória. As Memórias de Kharshai consistem em 5 fragmentos, cada um indicado por uma fonte de memória, que devem ser encontradas para desbloquear a memória completa. A primeira fonte está localizada do lado de fora da entrada da Sala do Trono Vazia, a segunda e a terceira estão ambas localizadas dos lado de dentro no topo das duas escadas, e a quarta e a quinta estão localizadas no segundo nível mais baixo da sala do trono. Assim que todas as cinco memórias forem coletadas, retorne para Kharshai no Local do Ritual. Dentro das Memórias Kharshai vai te mandar para dentro de suas memórias, você vai assumir o controle de Kharshai e terá que achar pistas e falar com personagens para passar os estágios de memória. Você irá aparecer na sala do trono do Império de Zaros. Estágio 1 Fale com Jhallan, Zebub, Perjour e Duque Sucellus assim como investigue as marcas de chifres vermelhos perto de Jhallan no pilar e na Peça de Boca quebrada ao lado de Zebub. Isso dará a primeira sequência de memórias como 100% completa e você poderá descer as escadas. Estágio 2 No lado norte, fale com Pernix e Akthanakos. Ambos questionarão sua identidade e confiabilidade. Para Pernix, ele vai ter perguntar porque você está aqui, diga que um mensageiro te enviou. Então ele vai te perguntar sobre as marcas, diga que são chifres vermelhos. Finalmente, ele vai ter perguntar sobre as suas suspeitas, diga que é uma tentativa de trair Zaros. Ele então vai confiar em você. Para Akthanakos, ele vai te fazer algumas perguntas: # Quem é a deusa de Freneskae? (Mah) # Quem trouxe os Mahjarrat para Guilenor? (Icthlarin) # Que forma eu assumo? (Camelo) Após responder corretamenta todas as três, Akthanakos confiará em você. Investigue o Encatamento quebrado (norte de Pernix) e o lado norte está finalizado. No lado sul, fale com o Mago de batalha e escolha a segunda opção do diálogo que a revela como um demônio, prendendo-a. Investigue a caixa de armas atrás da primeira escadaria e as marcas de chifres vermelhos no pilar, então fale com Sliske para terminar o segundo estágio. Estágio 3 Desça para o último andar e fale com Azzanadra. Ele vai te pedir para julgar os três réus na frente dele, que foram acusados de traição. Passe o julgamento - mate-os ou não, a escolha tem pouco impacto no resto da memória. Zamorak então faz sua entrada. A Traição , Hazeel, Viggora, Zamorak, Zemouregal e Thammaron.]] Zamorak tenta persuadir os ocupantes da sala para o seu lado e você terá que escolher um - novamente, as escolhas tem impacto mínimo no resto da memória. Depois disso Zaros aparecerá e uma luta vai começar em um corte de cena, termiando com Zaros segurando o cajado com a mão quando Zamorak tenta atacar. Quando a memória termina, os Mahjarrat comentam que não sabem o que aconteceu nos últimos momentos. Zamorak então aparece e oferece mostrar suas memórias com Kharshai como testemunha neutra. A memória mostra que Zaros achava que os Mahjarrat estavam de mãos atadas e que ele não tinha intenções de ajudá-los a se livrar do ritual. Zamorak então libera o poder do cajado e golpeia, sifonando a energia de Zaros. Zamorak makes his demands.png|Zamorak faz suas exigências. Kill the traitors.png|Zaros ordena seus seguidores a retaliarem. Zamorak versus Azzanadra.png|Zamorak facilmente desvia Azzanadra usando o Cajado de Armadyl. Virii fight.png|Ocellus e Auriculus tentam defender seu mestre. Zamorak jumps at Zaros.png|Zamorak pula em Zaros com o cajado. Zamorak ascends.png|Zaros é derrotado e Zamorak ascende à Divindade. Cachoeiras de Lava ''Itens necessários: Equipamento de combate e comida para lutar com Muspah, Lasca de Zaros para pacificá-los.'' thumb|Zemouregal sequestra Kharshai. Viaje para o Portal dos Mundos e disque para Freneskae, escolha a primeira opção quando entrar ("Filhos de Mah"). Fale com Kharshai e Zemouregal irá aparecer, sequestrando-o. Você vai ter que navegar pela lava para proceder para a próxima área. Pule na pedra à sua frente e tente desviar dos obstáculos usando as setas do seu teclado ou clicando nas que irão aparecer na tela. Esteja ciente de que enquanto estiver na pedra, sua mochila ficará inacessível e você não poderá comer, beber poções ou teleportar para fora. Por isso garante que seus pontos vitais estejam no máximo antes de pular. Atingir um obstáculo causará 2000 de dano. Itens de redução de dano como o Anel de Leviatã ou a aura Aegis podem reduzir esses danos. Se você morrer na pedra de lava, você vai voltar ao começo - é uma morte segura, até para jogadores Independentes Extremos. Um Sinal da Vida e/ou Colar de fênix pode ser usado sem interromper o percurso. Não equipe um Anel da Vida porque ele vai te teleportar para longe se ativado. Se você morrer após terminar, quando você entrar novamente não terá que repetir. Muspah Na chegada você enfrentará vários Muspah de nível 150. É altamente recomendado o uso de Feitiços Antigos para essa parte, já que eles dão bônus de dano contra muspah, e a Lasca de Zaros para fazê-los não agressivos. Você vai encontrar um Pára-raios. Muspah vão aparecer e podem ser mortos tanto com combate, como tomando dano de 7500 cada vez que um raio atinge o pára-raios quando eles ficam próximos. Continue matando os muspah até que um Muspah de Grande Força de nível 160 apareça. Não o mate; espere até que sua adrenalina carregue e fique perto da Grande Rocha. Ele vai atirar uma bola de energia; saia da frente e a parede será quebrada. Se você, acidentalmente, for atingido, mate o muspah grande e espere por outro aparecer. Corra para a próxima área e repita o mesmo processo. Quando a segunda rocha for quebrada, você vai encontrar outra rocha de lava. Dessa vez, há alguns Muspah nas margens; usar orações de proteção contra Mísseis/Magias é útil para aliviar um pouco o dano; novamente, se você estiver usando a Lasca de Zaros, eles não te atacarão. Assim como no surfe anterior, suas interfaces serão desabilitadas. Faça seu caminho até que você atinja uma queda; você vai cair, mas Seren te salva bem na hora. Continue o diálogo com Seren e entre na caverna próxima para chegar na Pedra do Ritual de Mah. Reunião Os Mahjarrat restantes, com exceção de Sliske, irão aparecer, assim como Zemouregal que tenta sacrificar Kharshai. Felizmente para Kharshai, ele falha quando Zaros aparece e intervêm. Continue com os diálogos até que Zamorak apareça. Zamorak e Zaros irão batalhar e Zamorak, ficando sem poderes por causda da diferença de força entre ele e Zaros, para de atacar e começa a sacrificar sua energia, entregando aos outros Mahjarrat e perdendo suas asas no processo. Zaros, percebendo isso, interrompe seu ataque se recusando a fazer de Zamorak um mártir. Eles discutem e concordam com o "Vinculum Juris", um pacto demoníaco que liga os participantes até que a promessa termine ou seja 'desfeita' (destruída). Eles começam o ritual, perturbando Mah no seu sono - Zaros irá pedir para que você vá pará-la. No topo da montanha, você encontratá Seren, que irá te mandar para dentro dos sonhos de Mah. Zamorak vs Zaros.png|Zaros derrota Zamorak, destuindo suas asas. Zamorak rejuvenates the Mahjarrat.png|Zamorak usa um pouco de seu poder para fortalecer os Mahjarrat. Zamorak and Zaros make a pact.png|Zaros e Zamorak fazem um pacto. Protegendo Mah Você tem uma barra de progresso acima de sua cabeça para a integridade de cada parte do sonho de Mah. A barra enche quando você está no escuro, e pausa (ou se está quase completa, drena devagar) quando você está na luz. Quando a barra enche completamente, você começa a ser perturbado por Pesadelos - enquanto estiver no escuro, você vai receber 250 de dano a cada 2 ticks. Se você morrer por causa do dano, não é uma morte segura e você irá para o escritório do Ceifador. A barra de progresso irá resetar após cada estágio. Se você falhar em qualquer estágio, você vai reaparecer ao lado de Seren e ela perguntará se você está pronto para recomeçar. Se você deixar Freneskae, você pode retornar através do Portal dos Mundos e falar com Seren para continuar. Em adição aos modos mais fáceis, você pode também equipar o conjunto dumal e as botas da leveza para fazer mais rápido, especialmente o Sonho 3. Sonho 1 Assim que você chegar na primeira área, você vai encontrar 8 fragmentos de luz e o Núcleo de Mah. Também haverão quatro Muspah Laminados, que não podem ser atacados. Seren te entregará um orbe brilhante e te dizer para proteger o núcleo. Os Muspah enviam sombras que causam 1000 de dano ao núcleo caso o atinjam - o núcleo tem 6000 de vida. As sombras são dispensadas colocando o orbe brilhante nos núcleos de luz que as sombras estão vindo. Proteja o núcleo até ele atingir 0% para continuar. Sonho 2 Nessa próxima área, haverão pesadelos inatacáveis. Faça o seu caminho através deles, tocando o pilar de luz quando alcançá-lo. Um novo caminho vai se abrir e o caminho que você acabou de percorrer ficará completamente escuro. Corra através da área que se abriu e interaja com Zemouregal ou Azzanadra para escapar. A segunda parte não tem seis Mahjarrat, e Seren te entrega dois orbes brilhantes. Repita o processo como antes; se você falhar duas vezes um novo 'Modo fácil' ficará disponível. Deixar a área vai resetar o número de tentativas a 0. Sonho 3 Depois dessa parte, você será enviado para outra área escura. Vá para o caminho aberto a oeste e toque o fragmento daqui, então vá para o lado leste e toque o fragmento. Então vá para o novo caminho ao sul que se abriu e interaja com Zaros ou Seren para escapar. O sonho final, a terceira parte tem Seren e Zaros como pesadelos de Mah. Você vai ganhar três orbes dessa vez. Repita o mesmo processo. Como no sonho 2, se você falhar muitas vezes o 'Modo fácil' ficará disponível, com as mesmas restrições se você deixar a área. Se você falhar no modo fácil, uma nova opção vai aparecer 'Com a ajuda de Seren'. É útil deixar duas luzes fixas e movimentar apenas uma. Finalizando Quando terminar, Seren irá te puxar para fora dos sonhos de Mah. O ritual de Zaros estará completo e terá drenado quase toda a energia de Mah - sua mente está corrompida e quebrada, mas seu corpo ainda vive em agonia. Seren, vendo isso, é misericordiosa com Mah. finalize o diálogo e retorne para a Pedra do Ritual. Zamorak e os Mahjarrat reconhecem que a energia de Seren é a mesma que a de Mah e descobrem que Seren tinha se passado por Mah quando eles foram ensinados sobre os Rituais de Rejuvenescimento originalmente. Seren argumenta que ela só o fez para prevenir Mah de destruir Freneskae já que ela acreditava que os rituais ajudavam a retardar sua ira e manter o Anima-Mundi do planeta. Eles ficam furiosos com Seren, dizendo que ela levou a raça deles à extinção fazendo isso e mesmo assim Zaros apoia Seren. Por outro lado, Seren está furiosa por Zaros ter matado Mah durante o ritual. Os Mahjarrat a acusam deixando-a com raiva até que Zaros a convence a deixar o planeta. Os mahjarrat decidem que eles deveriam trabalhar juntos agora que eles não tem que completar mais nenhum ritual. Zaros vai se teleportar para o cadáver de Mah, pedindo para você o encontrar lá. Agora você pode falar com cada Mahjarrat sobre seus planos e outros assuntos - suba novamente ao encontro de Mah e fale com ele para continuar. Zaros vai te contar que, apesar de ter a matado, ele estava triste com sua morte, e consegue entender a raiva de Seren ao ter que matar a própria mãe. Entretanto, ele está feliz que ainda há uma parte dormente em seu interior que futuramente ajudará em seus planos. Ele então te dará uma recompensa por ajudar em seus planos. Parabéns, missão completa! Recompensas * 2 Pontos de missão * Diário de Kharshai: Um tomo de experiência com três capítulos, cada um garantindo 100.000 de experiência em qualquer habilidade acima do nível 75 de sua escolha (50.000 se usado em habilidades de elite) * 100.000 pontos de experiência em * 100.000 pontos de experiência em * Lasca de Mah * Acesso aos pesadelos como tarefa de extermínio de nível 80 que largam Manoplas do Pesadelo * Adição de Memórias anciãs aos Depósitos Guthixianos: essas dão 4 pontos por conversão. * Armadura de Legatus Maximus * Pequeno Kharshai *2 Chaves da Arca e 2 Corações de Gelo Bônus do Pioneiro Nas primeiras duas semanas após o lançamento da missão, jogadores que completaram a missão ganharam um capítulo extra no Diário de Kharshai como um Bônus de Pioneiro Atividades pós-missão Depois da missão você pode retornar para as cachoeiras de lava através do Portal dos Mundos para repetir o minijogo de surfar na lava para investigar a quarta Pedra Memorial de Mahjarrat já que ela é necessária para a Capa do Mestre Aventureiro se você não checou durante a missão.